Kagome's four year old sister
by Lezul
Summary: What if Kagome had a little sister that fell into the well when Kagome was dragged into the well? Read to find out.
1. Prologe

My name is Raven, I am 4 years old. I live with the Hirigashi's. I lived there since I was 2. I always wear a black cloack with a black leotard underneath. I have Raven colored hair just like my sister Kagome, and I have violet colored eyes. On my fourth birthday I was given a surprise... my powers. My mom and Gramps already knew about the powers because they told me to meditate and while meditating say Asarath, Mentron, Zinthos. And what activated my powers was getting upset and something exploded. I was scared.


	2. The girl who over came time and the boy

**"Shi con no what?" kagome asked. "Shi con no tama my dear, the jewl of four souls." Gramps said. "You don't actually think tourists are going to buy these dumb key chains?" Kagome said." That is not just a key chain. That crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewl which..." Gramps said. Kagome was playing with Boyo with the keychain. "If it doesn't sell, Boyo will have a lot of toys." and then I went downstairs to play with my brother, Souta.**

Later at dinner~

"These pickles are full of history." Gramps said. "Not as full you are." Kagome stated. I just had to laugh at Kagome's statement.

In the morning~

I go every where with **Kagome until she goes to school. I was holding Kagome's hand. "I'm leaving." Kagome said. "Hey, what are..." She didn't get to finish. "Nothing." He said. "your not supposed to play in there." Kagome said. "I'm not its the cat." Souta said. "you mean it went down to the well?" Kagome asked. "Boyo, I don't know where else he'll be." Souta said. "so go down." Kagome said. **

**"Why do I have to be the one?" Souta complained. "Because you're the one looking for him." kagome stated. Souta screamed. "Somethings down there." Souta said. "uh... Yeah the cat." kagome stated. Me and Kagome walked down the steps to find the cat. "theres a sound coming from the well." I thought. Kagome screamed which made Souta scream. "Boyo?" Souta said. I was holding Kagome's skirt now. I was no longer paying attention I was staring at the well. then something came out of the well and grabbed me and kagome it was a good thing that i had my eyes closed. when i opened my eyes we were out of the well. "Kagome where are we?" I asked. "I don't know Raven." Kagome started to call for Gramps, mom, Boyo, and Souta. Then she found the sacred tree. "Kagome, theres a boy stuck to that tree" I said and of course she wasn't Listening. But she already noticed that and was climbing up the tree towards the boy and started pulling at his ears. Then I heard some noises behind us. But it was to late arrows were sent buzzing threw the air. I was first to be captured. Then it was Kagome's turn to be captured. She was captured right away. A few minutes later we were at a small village. They sat us down. In the center of the village. "you didn't have to tie us up you know." Kagome said. Then someone said. "make way for high priestess Keade." I sneezed. "Demon be gone." Keade said. "Me and my little sister are not demons okay." Kagome said. "Are ye not? then why were ye two in the forest of inuyasha?" Keade asked. "I don't know and I don't care." I stated. "Be nice Raven." Kagome hissed. I no longer paid any attention to what they were doing.**

**At night time~**

**He said. The monster came down from above and knocked Kagome to the ground. I was pre**

**Keade was making stew. "Stew?" she asked. "Wow that looks great. Real food." said kagome. "yes please." I said. "bear us no ill manner child for though I now see that..." Keade said.I finished my stew and walked outside to find a quiet place to meditate. I found one and then I heard people yelling monster. I saw Kagome running for her life with a giant centipede chasing her i decied to run with her and i caught up with her. the next thing we knew we fell down a small cliff and we landed in front of the sacred tree. The boy was alive. "playing with bugs now are we?" the boy asked. "So your alive?" Kagome asked. "Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did to me. You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know would not waste her time" The boy said. "That does it. Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is, she is not me cause my name is..." Kagome said. "She's here." the monster came down from above and knocked Kagome down to the ground. I was pretty **

**Mad about that and I said, "Asarath! Mentron! Zinthos!" and a black arm wrapped around the monsters body. Then the men from the village shot the monster with arrows that were tied to rope and pulled her away from Kagome but it didn't work that much. "your pathetic Kikyo." the boy said. "I'm not Kikyo! I'm not her who ever her is." I zoned out for a few minutes.**


End file.
